someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
DJ Jay
Day 1 "Jayla Moon has been found on the dance floor, hung on the thread where the disco ball is primarily supposed to be. There are no witnesses that has seen Jayla going to a dance floor unless she's hosting a party, where she's a DJ. Police will be asking people who work at the dance floor and investigating the area." Stephanie sat up on her seat on the couch. Her twin sister, Lauren, comes to sit right next to her. "What's the-" Lauren says. "Shh! It's all about my friend, DJ Jay, being hung on the dance floor!" says Stephanie. "No. Way." Lauren says, straightening her back. "Yes. Way." Stephanie replies. "She's, like, your BFF in the whole entire world," says Lauren, listening to the news. "You would know if she choked herself, too." "She's a famous DJ," Stephanie adds. "I bet even her parents are proud of her for choosing that path and becoming famous." "Yeah, I bet even the other Moon's on Asia took notice," Lauren says. "Jayla Moon's father, Leo Moon, says that he never went with Jayla Moon whenever she had to be a DJ at a party. Even Jayla's mother, Joy Moon, claimed the same quote. Both sounded very skeptical. Can they be the killers?" Stephanie and Lauren payed close attention to the news, trying to find enough evidence to make sure if either Jayla meant it or if it were a joke. Jayla seems to be dead, even the news shown a picture on the upper corner of the right. Chills went down both Stephanie and Lauren's spines. They never thought the news would seem that dramatic. "Very skeptical"? What was this about? They cherished their daughter. No matter what happened, good or bad, they would keep cherishing their daughter. But "skeptical" was way past suspicious. "Tomorrow night," Stephanie says, "let's go to DJ Jay's house." "Why?" Lauren asks. "So-" "Oh I know why," Lauren says, cutting Stephanie off. "So we can have a little talk with both of 'em?" Stephanie nods. "Yeah." "Cool, then," Lauren says, yawning. "Tomorrow it is. I'm hitting the hay tonight. See you tomorrow night." "See ya," Stephanie says. Day 2 The next night, Stephanie and Lauren walks to Mr. Leo and Mrs. Joy Moon's house. "Ah, come in," Joy stepped aside to let them in. Stephanie and Lauren comes in. "Honey, your friends are here!" Joy yells, coming into the hallway. Lauren looks at Stephanie, and Stephanie looks at Lauren. Out came the way Joy went in popped the one and only DJ Jay, alive and smiling. "Hey, guys!" Jayla Moon greeted Lauren and Stephanie. "H-Hey," Lauren says. "Stephanie, Lauren," DJ Jay as her smile turned into a straight face. "You both look pale. Why are you like that?" "Ah, we just heard some shocking news," Lauren says. DJ Jay raises one eyebrow. "And that is?" "Some girl your age being hung," Stephanie replies quickly. "Ah," DJ Jay says. "I understand. My other question is, why are you guys here late at night?" "Huh?" Stephanie asks. "It's like"-DJ Jay glances at her glasses-"eleven'o clock at night! You guys should-" "Alright," Stephanie says. "Lauren, let's go." "A-Alright. Bye, DJ Jay." Lauren says. Both twins leave. DJ Jay closes the door as soon as they leave, and locks it. "That was weird," Lauren says to Stephanie. "She shouldn't have been alive, and if she were to be there, she would've been invisible to us." "It was, indeed, weird," Stephanie says. "There isn't even another girl named Jayla in the Moon family. Maybe someone was trying to frame her?" "Who knows," Lauren says. "Let's just get home quick." "Alright." Stephanie says. Stephanie and Lauren took the shortcut to their house, which was going straight into the forest. As they walked past the beautiful scenery, Stephanie swore the bushes were moving by themselves because there was no breeze-and she could tell because she was wearing short sleeves and yet no jacket. She often stopped walking. "Lauren," Stephanie says, "did you see that?" "See what?" Lauren asks Stephanie. Stephanie shakes her head. "Nothing," Stephanie says, "guess I'm just imagining it." Lauren and Stephanie walks. After what felt like two hours, they can feel some kind of uneasiness. They would've gotten to their house before two hours, but somehow they weren't there. Suddenly, Stephanie screams out of nowhere. "Stephanie?" Lauren says, looking past her shoulders. She didn't see Stephanie behind her shoulders so she turned around and decided to backtrack. "This isn't funny..." Lauren says. After an hour backtracking, Lauren sees a girl that looks exactly like her. "Stephanie? Is that you?" Lauren says, slowly walking towards the girl. The girl looks up. She wasn't Stephanie. "Who are you?" Lauren asks the girl. Something or someone taps Lauren gently on the shoulder. "Sis," a voice behind her said, "who are you just talking to?" Lauren turns around to see Stephanie. "Stephanie! But...who was..." Lauren turns back to the girl who looked like Stephanie and herself to find no one there. "I swore I saw something..." Lauren says before drifting off into wonderment. "Yeah, yeah, try'na scare me," Stephanie retorts, rolling her eyes. "Let's get back home now." "A'ight," Lauren says. Day 3 Lauren wakes up and feels her cheeks. Her left is hot, but her right is cold. She ponders over it for a second, but shrugs it off. She then gets off of her bed and climbs the ladder beside her bed and looks at the bed beside the top of the ladder. "Stephanie, wake up," Lauren says softly in Stephanie's ear. Stephanie opens her eyes and yawns. "Mornin', Lauren." After eating breakfast and doing what they normally do in the mornings, they headed straight for the forest. The sunlight glared down at them, but the trees protect their eyes from harm. "Thank Mother Nature," Lauren says. After a while, they both swore they saw someone or something, but never even mentioned it to each other. Lauren then stops walking. "Stephanie." Lauren says. "Lauren, what is it?" Stephanie says, stopping. Lauren then disappeared. "L-Lauren?!" Stephanie yells. "I am NOT Lauren!" Lauren says out of nowhere with a wicked laugh. "Gh...gah...no..." Stephanie trembles and trembles, until she passes out. Day 4 "Lauren and Stephanie's bodies were found in the middle of the forest. Both are unconscious, not dead. No traces of struggle or murder anywhere. Although, there was a music note carved into the torso. Below it said, 'I am DJ Jay. I want it back.' Whatever it was, Jayla Moon should've gotten it back! Stay tuned for more." The mother of Lauren and Stephanie, Stacy, began to cry. Her husband, Jacob, puts his arm over his wife's shoulder. "I feel the same way," Jacob says. "But look on the bright side: We now have each other and no brats to look after." "Yes, but those 'brats' were my daughters, Jacob," Stacy says as she wipes the tears. "Well then," Jacob says. "This is not the kind of wife I had before." Stacy disappears. In front of Jacob then appeared Jayla Moon. "You!" Jacob yells before Jayla Moon knocks him out. Jayla Moon drags Jacob's helpless body deep into the woods, and she ------ him using just a sharp machete she picked up five days before. "Heh, heh." "Hadn't had much fun in AGES..." Day ??? After a series of days of everyone pondering about everyone who died and the dead girl of the Moon's, Jayla's boyfriend, Paul, receives a letter one sunny day during the afternoon. He noticed the handwriting was actually Jayla's and her letter rhymed, just like how she writes her letters. "The stars will align And there will be a sign That I will come And will stay until dawn. ''-Jayla Moon"'' "Jayla." Paul says. "I am glad." The letter disappears out of Paul's hands and something or someone tapped Paul gently on the shoulder. Paul turns around to see his girlfriend. "Jayla." Paul says before hugging her. Blushing, Jayla Moon hugs back. "No one understood me...but you did. I'm glad too." Jayla Moon knocks her boyfriend out, drags his helpless body deep into the woods, and with the same with Stephanie and Lauren's father, Jacob, killed him. She used the same machete as before. Chopping up his body like if the machete were a knife and Paul was meat, Jayla's eyes grew watery, and eventually she began to cry. "Why? Why did you not understand?" "Why couldn't you see?" "You're not like me, anyways." "You deserved it." Jayla Moon drags Stephanie and Lauren's bodies to the middle of the forest, afterwards looking at their dead bodies, wondering if she wants to kill them. "I have to." "There's no other choice." "I must..." Day 5 "The ------ of Lauren, Stephanie, Paul, and Jacob was found in the ------ of the ------. All are ----, and their bodies were ------- up. A ------- was found nearby, and the police suspected it as a ------ against the group. Traces of -------- are everywhere. Stay tuned for more --------." "Do not underestimate me EVER again..." Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Journal